The Detroit Hypertension Control Program has completed three years of a five-year grant award to measure the outcome of an urban (inner city) community blood pressure control program when compared with a similar control community. The effect of a high blood pressure screening, referral and follow-up system and a community health education program upon the number of controlled cases of high blood pressure in this 41,000 adult community will be determined after five years and compared to a control community with similar demographic and socio-economic characteristics. To date, a baseline and mid-period survey have been completed, and the community screening program is well-established. Patient, provider and community-based interventions are also components of this program. This project is a joint venture of the City of Detroit Health Department (grant administrator), the Southeastern Michigan Health Association and United Community Services.